


I'm Sorry

by QueenoftheHobbits



Series: Soft Thighs Series [69]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, overweight reader, plus size reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 03:50:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8781829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenoftheHobbits/pseuds/QueenoftheHobbits
Summary: 'My puppy is a really big dog and he really likes you i’m sorry!’ au





	

Your dog was proportional to you or at least that’s what a lot of people said. Big dog, big owner. It was true that you were big and your dog was big, your dog was huge and gentle and boofy rather than barky...and over the years the idea of being big stopped being a problem. You’d proudly proclaim that you were fat and happy because you were and you refused to let people bring you down because of something that wasn’t even a problem. 

You loved your dog you did, he was soft and warm and so kind to everyone. When he was around kids he remembered his size and he’d never push them over or upset them. He was honestly the sweetest dog. So it was rare for him to tackle a stranger to the ground. Mostly because he usually recognised that doing that could hurt someone, he wasn’t an overly boisterous dog.

So to lose a hold of his leash while walking through the park because he decided to pull harshly away from you only to run after him as he galloped towards a stranger and leapt onto him wasn’t how you expected your day to go.

“Percy! Percy!” By the time you got to them, you weren’t the fastest runner in the world, you were trying to pull him off. It wasn’t that you worried he was hurting the man. He wasn’t. It was that this poor stranger had just randomly been jumped on and it would perhaps be rude of you to allow Percy to continue licking a strangers face and boofing at him like a puppy.

Eventually you managed to get him off and get him to heel at your feet. “I am so, so sorry! He’s never done that before!” You reach forward towards the stranger to help him up...which is when you realise that he’s a very handsome stranger and the embarrassment doubles.

He’s very handsome in fact. His hand is large in your own, his figure is broad as he stands (less with your help than with his own strength), relatively long hair, the startings of a beard, and a wonderful jawline that has you longing to kiss just there because Jesus it’s a good jawline. In fact he’s so good looking that you zone out when he speaks to you for the first time, the words don’t stick but the tone of his voice does and it takes you a few seconds to snap out of it. 

“Sorry, what was that?” You’re sure you look like an absolute idiot, still sweating from running after your dog, gaping at him like a school girl who’s seen a shirtless man for the first time. 

“It’s alright, he’s a nice dog.” He seems amused by you and you’re not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing, but nonetheless you’re enjoying the smile that’s being sent your way. 

You hold a hand out towards him, “Y/N.”

“Bucky” He shakes your hand, his grip is firm and the hand shake lingers longer than perhaps it should and you’re not sure if that’s because of him or because of you or because of both of you.

“Nice to meet you...” The two of you stand in silence for a while just staring at each other. He’s smiling at you and it’s the most ridiculous thing that such a smile makes you want to smile too and has your chest filling with affection for a stranger. You start smiling back after the first 10 seconds of silence.

“Do you want to get coffee with me?” It shocks you to the point that it takes Percy nuzzling at your leg for you to actually answer because he just asked you on a date after your dog leapt on him and you stared at him....that’s not normal, right? There has to be a catch, right? But there wasn’t.

“Uh...” Look down at Percy and he’s giving you that look, the look a dog gives to say _don’t be stupid._ “Sure”


End file.
